sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Enemicarium 's Arena
Do you always wished to test your character's fighting abilities? Do you always wanted to kick the face of another character? Well, this is your opportunity! in this arena two or more users can fight via their characters, is necessary to say that all the battles are FRIENDLY and not a way to demonstrate who is the strongest. Killing the opponent Is strictly forbidden, and strictly means that you HAVE NOT TO DO THAT, ok? In this Arena there is a dojo, where your characters can train, and a cafeteria for character developement, where the characters can dialogue with each other (no love stories thank you...). I have a VAST array of npcs that are near to always ready to fight or dialogue. I can fight (as npc) only one character at time, and for the training ask to myself. The battles are YOUR business, I will just watch and sometimes moderate the battle. Ask in the comments. Battle Arena 'Delta the Deity vs Cameo' Delta is suited up in his special Delta Armour and is waiting for his opponent... A blood curdling howl suddenly shreds through the air. A black blur suddenly bursts through the door, B-lining towards Delta with no signs of slowing down whatsoever. Enemicarium (I am the speaker!):" the battle Began! The mysterious deity of Vorsiopolis: Deeeelta! (Public cheers) Versus... The unknown newcomer! (all the people murmurs) prepare for a de... intense battle!" The beast skids to a halt, revealing it's form to be very un-Mobian-like. A giant, snarling black wolf; spikes erupting from his back as a bladed tail whips behind him angrily. Each hand is tipped with massive claws before it snarls at Delta, saliva dripping from it's mouth. Delta is completely silent and just stares at the wolf in front of him. He doesn't move, he just waits for his opponent to make the first move. He merely growls once more. The spikes on his back suddenly loosen and turn to what seems like skin before whipping at Delta as if they were tentacles. Which they were. But all of a sudden, Delta shatters his Delta Armour and zooms past every one. Wherever he goes, a stream of rainbow light follows him. He dashes behind Cameo and kicks him in the back, causing him to fly into the arena wall. "Grargh! Sh**!" ".........................." Cameo forcibly hits the ground head first before shaking his head angrily. He growls, red/black tendrils erupting from his arm before they turn to a large whip, tipped w/ three claws at the end. It suddenly erupts, locking it's grip on Delta's body before he's flung hard into the ceiling. Delta shakes it off. He dashes down to Cameo and grabs onto his legs. He then zooms around the wall of the arena, constantly slamming Cameo into the wall. "Grahargh! Clear off!" a good kick to the back was enough the get out of the creature's grip, a crater forming under Cameo's paws from impact w/ the floor. His blood eyes quickly lock on Delta but it was hard keeping an eye on him w/ how fast he was moving. Delta realised that he was confusing his opponent by using his Dimension Burst. He suddenly stopped in place and used his telekinesis to keep Cameo in place. He slowly floated over to his opponent, in an attempt to taunt him. His teeth bare instantly. A second later, a flurry of spikes erupts from the floor, scewering everything it can come into contact w/. Delta notices this and dashes between every single spike as soon as they appear while still holding Cameo with his telekinesis. He is now a foot away from Cameo and is staring into his eyes. His stare is almost soul piercing! If they were, Delta would be stratled by the memories of dead soldiers, screaching zombies meeting their fates, women and children being devoured, massive monsters howling at the sky. A warzone of the Apacolypse. Training Zone ask me first Cafeteria dialogues here Category:Worlds/Places